


Montre tout

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Français | French, Minor Violence, Obsession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: "Assis derrière mon volant je l'observais à toute heure. Je voulais tout voir, tout connaître."





	Montre tout

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Halloween !

Cela faisait près d'un mois que je suivais cette fille. J'avais appris par cœur ses habitudes, ses déplacements. Je connaissais ses tics, ses manières. Je reconnaissais ses vêtements, ceux qu'elle venait d'acheter. Je savais qu'elle vivait seule et qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis. Tant mieux, ça me faisait moins de gens à suivre.  
Lorsqu'elle jetait quelque chose à la poubelle je m'empressais, tout en restant discret, d'aller le rechercher avec mes gants blancs. Il m'en fallait plus pour aller l'aborder. Il arrivait que je reste des nuits dans ma voiture devant chez elle. J'avais acheté des jumelles, juste pour elle, pour l'observer. C'était la première fois que je faisais cela, je voulais mettre tout en œuvre pour réussir à l'approcher.   
J'observais le ballet des lumières qui s'allumaient et s’éteignait dans son petit quatre pièces qu'elle louait au deuxième étage. De temps en temps je la voyais se changer devant sa fenêtre. Dans ces moments-là, elle paraissait si vulnérable que s'en était rageant.   
Le matin elle partait pour le travail, le soir elle rentrait directement. Elle ne sortait quasiment jamais le week-end, seulement pour aller au magasin de bricolage.   
Ses discussions téléphoniques n'étaient jamais très longues, elle ne parlait qu'avec sa mère. Elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur. Cette fille était plutôt barbante mais je devais la suivre, continuer de l'observer jour et nuit. Elle était autant fascinante qu'agaçante. J'en venais à penser qu'il fallait que je l'élimine pour que tout s'arrête. Mais je ne pouvais agir avec légèreté, en tant que représentant de l'ordre je devais faire les choses bien. J'avais hâte de piéger cette garce accusée de plusieurs meurtres. Elle torturait ses victimes avant de les abandonner dans des ruelles sombres. C'était presque une certitude, il ne me fallait qu'un indice, qu'un faux pas pour que je la coince.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoi lu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout en détail sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
